The disclosure relates generally to cables and more particularly to fiber optic cables having small sized active particles, such as SAP, fire retardant or smoke suppressant particles, within buffer tubes leading to low attenuation characteristics. Optical cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of field's including various electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical cables contain or surround one or more optical fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.